


The Tape

by MHaruka



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing during sex, Based on Post-Timeskip Designs, Bottom Ferdinand von Aegir, Bratty Ferdinand, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Ferdibert Makes a Sex Tape, Ferdibert Week (Fire Emblem), Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, JP Hubert, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Multiple Sex Positions, Name-Calling, Obsession, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Riding, Rough Kissing, Scent Kink, Sex Tapes, Spanking, Top Hubert von Vestra, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHaruka/pseuds/MHaruka
Summary: Ferdinand heads over to Edelgard's loft apartment to work on a group project for a class with the Hresvelg heir. Unfortunately, a very strong snowstorm causes Edelgard to be late, and Ferdinand is stuck at the apartment with her roommate, Hubert. Unfortunately, her delay causes (yet another) argument to break out between Ferdinand and Hubert. Something leads to something else...and it somehow escalates to them making a sex tape?!This is Part 1 of 2 in this story.This is also my very,verylate entry for Ferdibert Week 2019 (thank you, graduate school!) for Day 2 (Modern) and Day 3 (Obsession).
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 25
Kudos: 105
Collections: Ferdibert Ship Week 2019





	The Tape

**Author's Note:**

> There is one major note about this story that you should be make aware of: I have written the JPN version of Hubert in this story. All other characters in this story, including Ferdinand, are the ENG versions - only Hubert is different. The personality differences between JPN Hubert and ENG Hubert are quite marked, so Hubert might come across as a bit OOC in this story if you are only familiar with the ENG version of Hubert. This story is very much JPN Hubert/ENG Ferdinand.
> 
> In summary, JPN Hubert is far more polite, courteous, and composed than ENG Hubert, though he still brutally cuts as is par for his character. He uses polite language (Japanese keigo) and gives off a butler-like feel to me. While JPN Hubert still feels the same or similar emotions of course, he does not show them as much on his face or in his body language as ENG Hubert does. JPN Hubert keeps them better hidden and more under control. 
> 
> If you'd like more information, I went into much more detail about their personalities and everything else in the translations I did of all of their conversations (C-A+ supports and other unique dialogues). The link to that Google Doc: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Z9M2_Dck6KIGzA2q-RnGAKu_sY4JYmlXoAZA1Wvtoo8/edit?usp=sharing. I would also highly recommend listening to the JPN Hubert voice (you can find all of the JPN support videos in that Doc as well), since Hubert's voice is also key to this fic. JPN Hubert's voice is deeper and smoother than ENG Hubert's voice. Now that I think about it, the argument they have at the start of this fic is also inspired by the JPN C support.
> 
> \--
> 
> I want to also thank my beta readers, Chicky (https://twitter.com/PurpleChickyGal) and another person who asked not to be named. Both of them have helped me a lot with idea development and writing critique/flow, since this is the very first fanfic that I have ever written. Really, after more than a decade of being a lurker who just read fics and never got involved with any fandom, I can't believe these two fools actually got me to not only write fanfic for the first time, but also engage with the fandom as a whole. Impressive, really.
> 
> I must say...I'm actually quite happy with how this turned out, though it took me 2 months to get to this point! But damn, this fic is unbelievably filthy. I didn't even think I was capable of this level of filth!

The snowstorm raging outside was brutal, and Ferdinand had no desire to leave the warmth of his and Lorenz’s shared apartment. However, responsible student that he was, Ferdinand got out of his cozy bed, showered, and freshened himself up. He threw on his usual winter clothing and accessories, finishing off with his crimson jacket and soft-knit cap over his tied-up orange hair, ready to brave the white storm.

He had a project meeting with Edelgard at her loft soon, and he did not want to be inconsiderate by being late. Fortunately, the building itself was not too far away. After swinging by the café to grab his favorite herbal tea, Ferdinand continued to trudge against the curtain of white, towards the lights of the high-rise building slowly coming into his field of vision.

The storm had somehow gotten even worse just as Ferdinand entered the building. He glanced back through the door at the white-out forming outside as he took a few moments to recover from the bitter cold.

The high-rise was quite fancy with its lobby and concierge, though he would not have expected any less from the heir to the Hresvelg Group. After catching his breath and warming up a little, he made his way to the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor and waiting as the elevator slowly ascended.

After approaching the door and ringing the doorbell a few times, he realized that neither Edelgard nor her roommate had arrived yet. He sat down on the carpet next to the door, leaned against the wall, and dozed off, waiting for her to arrive. What awoke him some time later was not his project partner, but rather that brooding roommate of hers, bundled up in black winter clothing and looking down at him, a mix of annoyance, scorn, and something else in his eyes.

“Ah right, Edelgard mentioned to me earlier that you would be visiting to work on a group assignment. Kindly get up off the floor,” Hubert commanded, giving Ferdinand the once-over as he gestured at Ferdinand to stand up and follow him into the loft. Ferdinand rolled his eyes at the curt language and did as Hubert stated as he unlocked the door.

“Thank you,” Ferdinand mumbled under his breath as he entered the loft.

After closing the door behind him, Ferdinand, now conscious of how sticky his body felt from wearing his winter clothing indoors, quickly began unbuttoning his winter jacket. After carefully removing his outer layers including his hat, taking care to leave his updo intact, he wandered over to the plush gray sofa. He sank into the soft cushions, paying little mind to the man observing him from the armchair.

“This might be impossible to ask of you, but could you kindly wait patiently for Edelgard to return?” Hubert asked, irritation layered between the deep tones of his voice.

Hubert had never liked the orange-haired man ever since they first met in a first year seminar. His frivolity, his boisterous nature, his exaggerated expressions, his childish wonder, and his laughable assertion that he somehow could compete against Edelgard all rubbed Hubert the wrong way. Ever since they first met a year ago, Ferdinand had always left him with these complicated, bizarre feelings that he could not brush off very easily.

 _How irritating_.

Ferdinand had not realized until then that he had been twirling his fingers around the edges of the throw and tapping his fingers along the seams of the decorative pillow in his arms before Hubert had interrupted him.

Ferdinand opened his eyes, miffed at the disturbance.

Now fully awake, he glanced to his left at Hubert. Hubert was sitting upright in the armchair, his right leg over his left, head resting in his hand as he observed Ferdinand closely. He felt Hubert’s gaze trace his outline, from the top of his orange updo down his body over the outfit he had carefully selected that day.

However infuriating Hubert’s personality could be, Ferdinand could acknowledge that the man himself was not so harsh on the eyes.

Though Hubert had stored his winter jacket and shoes earlier, he had chosen to keep the black gloves and scarf on over his matching black v-neck shirt, in spite of the toasty ambient temperature. The soft lighting from above reflected in his wavy black hair and pale skin still damp from the snow, glowing gently in contrast to the sharp gaze of those green eyes, prickling his skin in their wake.

Suddenly, a chime interrupted the silence.

Hubert broke his eye contact with Ferdinand to pull the phone from the pocket and read the new message.

-

_Hubert -_

_Unfortunately, it seems that the snowstorm will delay me from returning to the apartment in time. If Ferdinand has already arrived, please apologize to him on my behalf. Please also let him know that I will try my best to make it without any further delay. Thank you for everything as always._

_-Edelgard_

-

After reading the text, Hubert internally grimaced at the screen and sighed, mentally cursing his circumstances. This was going to be a long night for him.

“Edelgard texted me that she is running behind as a result of the snowstorm. She requested that I apologize to you on her behalf for the delay. You may wait here, _patiently_ , for her return.”

Ferdinand was not very happy with this update, since he wanted to finish the assignment quickly and return to his cozy apartment to sleep. He sat upright, stretching his arms over his head and twisting his body from side to side, not noticing the sharp green eyes tracking the movement of the exposed sliver of sun-kissed skin.

“I am not sure why Edelgard should be delayed so much. I was able to plan accordingly around the snowstorm and arrive at the loft with time to spare. I do not know why Edelgard couldn’t do the same.” Ferdinand grumbled, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders. The nerve of Edelgard, trying to inconvenience Ferdinand once again. Ferdinand became more irritated just thinking about it.

“I beg your pardon?” Hubert raised an eyebrow, displeasure creeping into his voice.

Ferdinand lifted his head and looked directly at Hubert.

After clearing his throat, he continued assertively, “You heard me. Edelgard is being rude by inconveniencing other people like this. As for the weather delaying her? The weather hardly delayed me, so I fail to see why her plans should be so drastically affected. Of course, I would be better at planning a schedule.”

Hubert scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes, “Your schedule hardly compares to Edelgard’s. She is responsible for a wide array of projects, not to mention her responsibilities within the Hresvelg Group. Compared to you and your few assignments? You must have had quite the luxury of time, being able to walk here during _that_ storm,” Hubert stated while pointing at the window behind his chair.

Ferdinand stood up abruptly, pointing accusingly at Hubert after readjusting his outfit.

“Huh? How can _you_ claim to know anything about _my_ schedule and responsibilities? How can you come to any kind of conclusion? And no matter how you look at it, _I_ am on time and _she_ has not even messaged me yet about her delay! So here I am, still wasting my time.”

“Wasting your time? I might not be privy to your exact schedule, but it does not matter in the end. It's impossible that any responsibility you might have could surpass any responsibility Edelgard has in any way,” Hubert snapped back, undertones of anger building in his voice.

Ferdinand placed his hands on his hips and retorted, “Oh? And just how significant are _your_ responsibilities that you feel the need to comment so freely on my own?”

Hubert calmly rose to his feet and took slow, deliberate steps towards Ferdinand. Stopping a few steps away from him, Hubert taunted in a deeper voice “My responsibilities? They easily surpass your own. I assist Edelgard and the Hresvelg Group in addition to managing all of the tasks here at Garreg Mach University. Hardly comparable to your responsibilities.”

“Ah yes, I forgot. You just follow your master around like a dog. You hardly have any life of your own, any ambitions of your own, or any opinions of your own. Do you even have any desires of your own?” Ferdinand asked, eyes raking across Hubert, gritting his teeth and biting his lip.

Hubert inched closer, glaring at him and hissing “As opposed to you and your shallow nature? You care for little beyond your superficially passable appearance or carelessly wiling away the time. You don’t hold a candle when it comes to any kind of ambition, let alone those of Edelgard.”

Ferdinand grabbed Hubert’s shirt and pulled him closer, scrunching the fabric in his hands. He glared into the haunting green eyes, whispering “You really are an unpleasant man, aren’t you. Slinking around in the shadows with so little of your own to hold onto, pushed to the point that you feel the need to attack me so viciously.”

“Dare I say that _you_ are the one attacking me now?” Hubert violently swatted Ferdinand’s hands away from his chest.

“It sounds to me like you know your place and are lashing out against me.”

“Excuse me?” Hubert threatened menacingly, taking the final step forward. He invaded Ferdinand’s personal space, eyes darting to Ferdinand’s lips as anger and indescribable heat smoldered within him.

“Your place as nothing but a lapdog to the Hresvelg Group.”

“You -” Hubert grabbed Ferdinand’s collar.

“Your place as nothing but Edelgard’s pet,” Ferdinand whispered.

Hubert breathed heavily, hissing, as the heat reached its boiling point.

“Shut your insolent mouth.”

“Make me.”

In the next moment, Hubert dragged him forward, tilting his head and crushing his lips against Ferdinand’s lips. Hubert nipped harshly at Ferdinand’s lower lip, licking roughly and demanding entry. Ferdinand’s heart raced and his face flushed red, flustered by the sudden... _kiss_? Before he could begin to fight back, Hubert retreated, smirking as a whimper left Ferdinand’s lips, leaving him flustered.

“You seem to have no response. I wonder if you finally understand now” Hubert taunted in his husky voice. The deep tones caused a shiver to run down Ferdinand’s spine.

“I don’t know what you’re playing at, but I don’t intend to let you gain the upper hand.”

Grasping Hubert’s face and tilting it down sharply, Ferdinand pressed his lips against Hubert’s once more, intending to deepen and control the kiss against that maddening man. Sucking on Hubert’s bottom lip, Ferdinand then slipped his tongue into Hubert’s mouth and massaged his tongue against Hubert’s, attempting to stake a victory. Tasting a hint of bitter coffee, Ferdinand proceeded to deepen the kiss. His heart pounded loudly, his pulse was racing, his arousal burned, and his anger was barely contained. His hands moved to Hubert’s shoulders to better control his body.

Ferdinand felt gloved fingers digging deeply into his hair, pulling at it while his opponent’s tongue ran inside his lips. Soon, Hubert began roughly thrusting his tongue into Ferdinand’s mouth, attempting to subdue him. Their mouths slid roughly against each other as Ferdinand matched Hubert’s pace, riding both the rising anger and the slow-building wave of carnal desire burning through their bodies. Their fury reflected in rolling tongues and clashing teeth, escalating until they separated, lips barely touching and trying to catch their breaths.

“You seem quite desperate, Ferdinand,” Hubert purred, breath ghosting over Ferdinand’s lips as he reached down, palming the growing hardness pressing intently against him.

“Like you weren’t yourself just now.”

“Hardly comparable to your own desires.”

“I see. You have my permission to stop then,” Ferdinand tried to reply casually, though the slight tremble of his body betrayed his heart.

“I would. _If_ I were assured that you would not continue to complain afterwards.”

“Me, complain? You are most certainly more desperate than me!”

“Do you have even the faintest idea, the sort of expression your face is wearing right now, Ferdinand?” Hubert growled under his breath, a smirk gracing his face as his deep voice brought a blush to Ferdinand’s face.

“And you can claim to know how I feel?!”

“If only I could record your expression right now, you might finally understand my point.”

“Record? My expression? Ha! Sure, you can! But only because it will end up recording _your_ torment instead!” Ferdinand declared smugly.

“ _My_ torment? As if.” Hubert sneered in response, recoiling at the mere idea of being tormented.

“Hmph, you should have a video camera somewhere around here, so it should be easy enough to prove to you.”

“The camera is in my room. Though...I suspect you might come to regret this idea afterwards. Just a word of caution.” Hubert moved away, gesturing at Ferdinand to follow him into the bedroom. Ferdinand followed, a haze of arousal in his mind and a wave of pride in his heart for holding his own against Hubert.

“I am perfectly fine continuing this on camera. Unless...perhaps, _you_ are one beginning to second guess this idea?” Ferdinand mocked.

“Hardly, I am fine continuing as well. I merely wished to offer you a graceful out. I thought you might have needed it,” Hubert countered, continuing towards his room.

“How kind and generous of you,” Ferdinand spat back, marching after Hubert.

“I am glad you understand at least that much.”

Ferdinand suddenly shoved past Hubert just as Hubert opened the bedroom door and stepped inside. Ferdinand's heart raced in anticipation as he hastily scanned the bedroom for the aforementioned video camera. He soon located a camera sitting on a tripod near the door, away from the desk cluttered with other devices.

“Tch, why do you even have so many cameras?”

He quickly picked up the camera and tripod and moved towards Hubert, who was leaning against the wall further inside the room. A contemplative expression graced Hubert’s face, his sharp green eyes tracking Ferdinand's every movement. Ferdinand maneuvered the camera to capture Hubert’s frame and surroundings on the small screen. He turned on the camera and hit the record button just as Hubert decided to provoke him once more with his answer.

“Those cameras? For a simple project. You know, I would say that your desperation is showing through quite notably. How pitiful.”

Hubert had incited Ferdinand wanting to see more anger, more frustration, more fury, and more passion painted across Ferdinand’s flushed face. What he had not intended for, however, was for Ferdinand's blazing, golden eyes to burn through him like a raging forest fire, leaving him breathless, stunned, and unable to look away.

Ferdinand, sensing blood in the water, stalked up to Hubert and slammed him into the wall. He reached up to fist his black wavy hair and hauled his face down to meet his.

“How pitiful indeed” Ferdinand scoffed before pulling him into another harsh meeting of the lips. Ferdinand pushed his tongue roughly against where Hubert’s lips met his own, invading his mouth. Stunned and frozen still, Hubert could not stop the moan pushing past his lips as Ferdinand continued to ravage his mouth, nor could he stop the shudder running through his body as Ferdinand dug his fingers deeper into the black tresses. He felt Ferdinand's fingernails raking against his scalp as he pulled his hair.

Hubert’s mind was hazy, his lips were tingling, and his hair was ruffled, as his indignation was buried underneath an accelerating heartbeat and his arousal grew to match that of his opponent. Hubert clutched at Ferdinand's waist and drowned in that same bizarre feeling that had always haunted him as Ferdinand dragged his lips down Hubert’s neck. Ferdinand pulled the scarf away from his neck and sucked harshly on the pale skin underneath, leaving bright marks behind before returning to Hubert's lips.

_This? This was not supposed to happen._

Ferdinand should have been the one who was sobbing. Ferdinand should have been the one who was pressed against the wall, moaning and suffocating under Hubert's offensive onslaught. Ferdinand should have been the one who was flushing and gasping as Hubert ruled over his lips, his skin, his hair, his body, his anger, his _passion_.

_And yet…_

Why was it Hubert sobbing instead? Why was Hubert’s mind completely blank, barely holding on? Why was Hubert helpless to his rough sensual attack? And why was Hubert leaning forward, trying to chase Ferdinand’s lips as he pulled away?

Why _was_ Ferdinand pulling away?

“Pitiful, was it? I think I accomplished my goal, given your face and the location of the camera.”

A few moments passed before Hubert finally registered the words. His mind cleared a little as he noticed that Ferdinand had moved back towards the tripod. He also noticed the aforementioned camera sitting in Ferdinand’s hands.

“However, it seems like you won’t be satisfied unless you can record me as well,” Ferdinand stated, though Hubert could hear the unevenness of his breaths.

Hubert felt Ferdinand pressing the camera into his hands, adjusting it so that the camera fit securely around Hubert’s gloved hand. He focused the camera on Ferdinand in time, noticing the orange-haired man slowly dropping to his knees.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Isn’t that the perfect angle for recording my face? Yet somehow, I can already tell that my face will still be less pitiful than yours even with my mouth on your cock. Impressive, right?”

Before Hubert could respond, Ferdinand was already kneeling in front of him. Ferdinand undid the button and zipper before dragging Hubert's black pants down his pale thighs. As Ferdinand pulled his cock out of his underwear, his eyes widened in shock.

“Huh, this is...bigger than I expected. Color me surprised, Hubert.”

“Excuse me?!”

“Shouldn’t you be keeping a firmer grip on that camera? We wouldn’t want it to fall and break before getting a clear recording now, would we?”

“Just hurry up and get on with it” Hubert bit out, his pulse racing in anticipation. He adjusted the camera to capture Ferdinand’s face, especially his fiery orange hair and those matching eyes blazing up at him from below.

“You are quite impatient, Hubert. Almost desperate, I would say.” Ferdinand retorted, tongue slipping out quickly wetting his lips.

“Would you stーah...” Hubert’s retort was cut off and a moan escaped his lips, when Ferdinand suddenly licked the tip of his cock after placing a gentle kiss on the end.

Hubert leaned his head against the wall and looked down at him, one hand buried in Ferdinand’s hair while the other hand held the camera. Trying to regain some control, Hubert took a few deep breaths to steady his breathing before looking down once more. The orange-haired man was lewdly licking the underside of his cock from base to tip, before taking the crown into his mouth, sucking on it like he would a lollipop.

Ferdinand glanced up, proud of the flush blooming across Hubert’s cheeks. Ferdinand also felt the heat of own arousal return at sight of those fierce green eyes boring into his own amber ones, vexation and pleasure swimming in them. He wanted those passionate eyes on him, craving more attention. He wanted to see those eyes darken further in pleasure. He wanted to hear Hubert’s lovely voice to cry out, to be recorded by the camera. He wanted Hubert to be held captive and in his control. He would show that smug bastard just who was in charge here.

He _would_ emerge victorious.

“F-fuck...your face…ah...”

His face? No matter how Ferdinand looked at it, Hubert was the one with the face twisted in pleasure. Hubert was the one letting out soft cries and desperate mewls, unable to control his reactions in the face of Ferdinand’s attack.

Ferdinand’s tongue licked around the head before slowly taking him deeper, hollowing his cheeks to maximize suction around his cock. Ferdinand swirled his tongue about Hubert’s cock as he began to palm himself. Hubert’s increasingly louder noises coupled with the unexpected thrill of being filmed on camera spurred Ferdinand on even further.

“Oh...Flames…” Hubert groaned, his eyes drawn to Ferdinand’s swollen, reddened lips as he popped them off Hubert’s cock, wet and slick.

“Looks like I am winning this one today” Ferdinand declared as he gave a cocky smile to the camera. Hubert tried to grab his hair, before giving up and bringing the tip of his cock to Ferdinand’s swollen lips once more, smearing the leaking pre-cum onto them. Hubert pried Ferdinand’s mouth open with shaky, trembling fingers before plunging his cock back into his eager mouth. Ferdinand moaned, taking Hubert in deeper as he caressed his balls, gently tracing and tugging at them.

Though Ferdinand felt quite smug with Hubert at his mercy, he did not expect Hubert to try and grab his hair to manhandle him. Then and again, Ferdinand did not quite have this agenda in mind when he first entered the loft. And no matter what, Ferdinand would not let Hubert regain any kind of control over his senses and reactions, no matter how hard he may try. Ferdinand was in charge, after all, and the sight of Hubert squirming under his ministrations left him with a powerful, heady feeling.

Just as Ferdinand continued to slide his tongue down the length of Hubert’s cock, eagerly sucking on him, he noticed the camera begin to slip from Hubert’s hand. Ferdinand’s swollen lips immediately pulled away from Hubert’s cock as he quickly moved to catch the falling camera. Fortunately, Ferdinand caught the camera just in time, before it hit the floor.

“What the fuck you are doing? You almost broke the camera! Was I so amazing that you lost yourself so easily?” Ferdinand shouted, snapping Hubert from his daze.

“A...anyone would be affected by sexual pleasure! You are not special.” Hubert spat back, still breathing heavily with the strain of his abandoned arousal affecting him.

“Seriously?”

“Na-naturally.” Hubert took a few deep breaths to recover before continuing, “I could easily elicit a stronger response from your body.”

“Ha! I’d like to see that, if you are even capable of it.”

“Ugh...go get the lube from the table over there. I will move the camera and tripod.”

“You won’t drop the camera again, right? Though with those gloves still on...”

“Shut up and move, Ferdinand.”

“Whatever you say” Ferdinand retorted and rolled his eyes as he waited for Hubert readjust his pants and fix his mussed scarf before placing the camera back into Hubert’s waiting hands.

Hubert took one final breath before pushing off the wall he was leaning against. He headed over to his desk, setting the camera down temporarily to remove and neatly fold his gloves. He picked up the camera once more and resumed his way towards the tripod, unaware of the bright amber eyes tracking his hand movements.

Hubert set the camera back onto the tripod and moved the two a few meters from the bed. He adjusted the position so that the preview screen captured the entire length of the bed.

“You have a book on different ways to fuck? No wonder you jumped at the chance to record this, you dirty bastard!” Ferdinand exclaimed just as Hubert set down the tripod and turned to face him. Ferdinand was near the side table, staring wide-eyed at the dark tome in his hands as he flipped through the pages.

“This is something else.” Ferdinand closed the book. “Wow. You have a _fuckbook_.”

“Put the book down and stop idling.”

“Sheesh, someone’s impatient.”

Ferdinand placed the book down and moved to make sure the camera was in a good position, hearing Hubert move near him. Just as Ferdinand finished confirming that everything was correctly positioned, Hubert’s deep voice sounded out once more.

“Strip.”

“What? Wha...” Ferdinand exclaimed, turning to face Hubert only find him disrobing as well. Hubert had slipped off his long-sleeve shirt, after folding his scarf and placing it on top of the book on the side table.

Ferdinand was unable to look away from the smooth skin laid bare. The traces of sweat sprinkled across his pale chest and lean muscles lent Hubert an almost unearthly, ethereal glow.

"May I ask what you are staring so intently at, Ferdinand?" Hubert teased, a playful smirk gracing his lips.

"N-nothing. Hmph."

Ferdinand turned away from the dark-haired man, continuing to divest himself of his clothing. He felt the man's scorching gaze prickle along the gentle curve of his back. Feeling blood suddenly rush to his face, Ferdinand quickly dropped the rest of his clothing, unaware of his nervously fidgeting fingers.

_That man...just how infuriating can he be?_

Hubert chuckled lightly at Ferdinand's predictable response before turning once more to the nightstand, picking up the vial of lube that orange-haired man had forgotten about.

_Really, what an innocent little reaction to my...what was it? Ah yes. Fuckbook. How...amusing._

Hubert sat down on the bed, his eyes tracing the surface of Ferdinand’s sun-kissed skin and those aesthetic freckles sprinkled across his shoulder blades. His eyes drifted lower to a plush arse and thighs thick with corded muscle. He wondered what that smooth skin would look like tinted in red.

“If you are done stripping, lie face down over my lap.”

“Wha-what?”

Despite the crimson flush already covering his body, Ferdinand somehow found himself burning ever more at Hubert’s candor.

“Come on now, Ferdinand. This can't be any more embarrassing than when you were blowing me earlier. Unless you are saying that you can give pleasure, but can’t handle receiving it?”

Ferdinand swiftly turned around to face Hubert, annoyed. How _dare_ this man make light of him.

“Fuck you. I can take anything from the likes of _you_.” Ferdinand spat out.

After verifying that the camera screen was recording Hubert’s infuriating self completely, Ferdinand stepped forward full of confidence. He climbed onto the dark bedspread and turned to lay down across Hubert’s thighs, his erection close to the hardness pushing up against the dark pants Hubert had chosen to leave on.

As Ferdinand took a few moments to calm his mind and relax, Hubert’s hands moved to the messy orange updo, carefully undoing the clips from his hair. That particular shade of orange had always caught Hubert’s eyes, as flashy and loud as the person to whom the hair belonged. He had always wondered what the fiery strands would feel like, flowing between his thin fingers, the vivid amber contrasting against his own pale skin. What those fiery strands would look like pulled taut.

Hubert slowly weaved his left hand into Ferdinand’s hair, massaging his scalp and brushing through strands that felt luxuriously soft against his skin. His other hand began to gently trace patterns against the freckled sun-kissed skin, across his broad shoulders and down his curved back.

Hubert had always known that Ferdinand possessed an exquisite silhouette so unlike his own, often on display though his form fitting clothing. During their many interactions, Hubert's gaze was always unconsciously drawn towards any sliver of exposed skin offered to his eyes. His eyes always drifted across his broad shoulders, down his frame to that delightful arse and those deliciously thick thighs. And now, he finally had the chance to feel every inch of that infuriating and inviting frame under his fingertips.

_How vexing._

Ferdinand’s muscles tensed at first, before slowly giving way, relaxing against Hubert’s touch against his better sense. The sensation of cool, meticulous fingers pressing insistently against his back felt heavenly. The repetitive, circular movements dancing along his back and thighs almost hypnotized him, until they came to a stand still, settling on one plush arse cheek.

"Tell me if you wish to stop."

“Huh? Stop? Why would I want to stop? What are you waiting for? Get on wi-”

_SLAP_

“Ah...aaah!”

"…"

Ferdinand was momentarily stunned as he arched involuntarily against Hubert’s hand, now resting on his lower back. Did Hubert just... _spank him_?

And what was that tingling sensation that ran up his spine after the immediate burn? The contrasting sensations left Ferdinand breathless.

“You are quite impatient, Ferdinand. Almost desperate, I would say,” Hubert growled into his ears, throwing the man’s earlier words back at him. Hubert's hand returned to his hair, firmly grasping it and pulling it tight.

“Hmph, is that all you can give me? Unbelie-”

_SLAP_

“Ohhh…”

Ferdinand sighed at the pleasurable sensations overcoming his body, from Hubert’s silky voice in his ear, to the burn on his arse, and the tension from Hubert pulling on his hair.

“You liked that, didn’t you. And here you are calling me a dirty bastard.”

“Would you just get on with it al-”

_SLAP_

“Aaaahh….”

Ferdinand’s moan rang throughout the room, recorded clearly by the camera just a stone’s throw away from them. Hubert bent over and yanked on Ferdinand’s hair once more to whisper into his ear.

“So impatient. I should spank you a few more times for that. ”

“So, what exactly are you wait-”

_SLAP_

“Ah...Hu-Hubert…”

Ferdinand dug his fingers into the black cotton sheets beneath his palms as Hubert continued to rain blows onto his arse, interspersing them with soothing rubs and hair pulls. Ferdinand moaned as he pressed his face against the bedspread, a faint blend of bitter coffee, sandalwood, and a musky scent that was uniquely Hubert’s flooding his senses. Ferdinand slowly lost himself, a small part of his brain slightly alarmed at how much he was enjoying everything: Hubert's insistent touch, Hubert's fragrant scent, Hubert's deep voice, and Hubert's incessant teasing. Still, he could not help but give in to the momentary bliss. He could seek his victory at another time.

Ferdinand’s temporary surrender did not escape Hubert’s attention.

Hubert was hardly immune himself, a lustful haze overcoming his mind and his eyes fascinated by the heated crimson blemishes against the tanned, freckled skin. _He_ was the cause of those marks. _He_ was the one bringing this loud, infuriating, alluring man to heel. Everything - his tousled orange hair, his ample red arse, his sweet mewls - only served to push Hubert into a deeper frenzy. He put every ounce of his frustration, his hunger, his anger, and his desire behind each subsequent blow, paying close attention to Ferdinand’s reactions and how his body trembled in his lap.

That type of control, that level of submission was _dangerous_.

_SLAP_

_Intoxicating_ , even.

By the final blow, Ferdinand was completely blissed out, his amber eyes on the verge of tears and his erection profusely leaking and harder than before. He never could have imagined earlier that day that he would have this sort of kink, or that he could willingly hand himself over to Hubert, of all people, in such a manner.

Ferdinand took the break to regain his composure and catch his breath.

“It seems you can take it quite exquisitely after all. I must say, I’m impressed.”

Ferdinand moaned at the unexpected compliment at first, then in relief, feeling Hubert’s cool hands run soothingly over the sting lingering on his arse. He took a few more deep breaths before he heard a click, shuddering against the cool wet fingers spreading him. Ferdinand knew immediately what was going to follow and braced himself, feeling those insistent fingers rubbing circles against his entrance.

“W-what are you waiting for, do something already!” Ferdinand tried taunting, though it came out with a pleading tone.

“And here I was, concerned about your body. Relax.” Hubert responded before finally pushing a finger inside Ferdinand.

Ferdinand cried out, clamping around the intrusion before trying to relax. Hubert slowly began thrusting the finger in and out of his hole, eventually adding a second finger to join the first. Ferdinand felt his lucidity slipping, the musky coffee and sandalwood scent enveloping his senses once more as the cool slender fingers moved to further open him.

“Hmm...is that all? That does not feel so intense…” Ferdinand egged on, not one to remain docile.

In retaliation, those fingers almost immediately reached deeper and pressed against a bundle of nerves, deep within his core.

“Ah...ah...fuck!”

“Are you sure? You look quite affected to me.”

The fingers kept hitting that spot, drawing out more pleasurable cries from the orange-haired man writhing upon his fingers.

“A...anyone would be affected by sexual pleasure! You are not special.” Ferdinand spat out, taking pride at the tiny part of him lucid enough to throw Hubert’s earlier words back at him.

“Ah, is that so. I see.”

In retaliation, Hubert roughly added a third finger to join the first two, preparing Ferdinand to be taken as the fingers continued to spread and thrust harshly into him, opening him up even more.

“Yes...ah...really…”

Hubert continued to tease Ferdinand mercilessly, denying him any sort of release until Ferdinand decided that he had enough. He mustered the willpower to turn around and push off Hubert’s lap, causing Hubert’s fingers to slip out from inside him.

Discovering a previously unknown desire to be under someone else’s control was… interesting and thrilling. But as pleasurable as the experience had been, Ferdinand felt like his pride had taken a hit, being so subservient and at the mercy of Hubert and his strong hands on his hair and his divine scent and his alluring voice and his talented fingers and...

…

Ferdinand stepped off the bed and turned away, taking a few moments to compose himself and stretch, working out some of the tension in his muscles from his earlier position over Hubert’s lap.

“Remove your pants and underwear and lie down in the center of the bed. I will be there soon.” Ferdinand declared, feeling some control return to him.

Ferdinand heard the bedsheets sliding and wrinkling on the bed as he moved towards the camera and tripod, feeling a perverse pleasure at how Hubert was also strongly affected by the earlier proceedings. He smirked slightly at the idea of Hubert obeying him without complaint, moving on the bed as he was told.

Ferdinand picked up the tripod and moved closer to where Hubert was sitting earlier. Ferdinand adjusted the position of the camera and tripod, making sure that the center of the bed was captured in its entirety before he climbed back onto the bed. He straddled Hubert’s thighs, bracketing them with his own pair before sitting down gently.

While he intended for the camera to film them at a distance as he rode Hubert, Ferdinand also wanted to get a close-up of Hubert’s face. After all, Hubert had recorded Ferdinand's face during the earlier blowjob, so naturally he wanted to film Hubert’s face in turn. He _especially_ wanted to capture Hubert's desperation, noting a blush creeping across his face and his erection standing stiffly.

“Are you going to start any time soon?” Hubert bit out, an undercurrent of neediness threaded through his breathy voice.

Ferdinand bent over, resting his arms on either side of Hubert’s head as he brought their faces together, their breaths intermingling. Ferdinand gave a small smile after gazing at the lime green eyes filled with hazy desire and feeling Hubert’s erection pushing insistently against his arse.

“Your desperation is showing again, Hubert. Relax, you will be inside me soon enough.”

Ferdinand pulled away from Hubert and sat up, kneeling over Hubert’s thighs once more. He first reached for the vial of lube that Hubert had set aside earlier, pouring some of it on his hands and spreading it liberally onto Hubert’s cock. After setting the vial aside, he aligned Hubert’s cock with his entrance, ready to sink down. He quickly wiped his hands on the sheets, then reached over to grab the camera off the tripod, ready to begin recording Hubert’s face.

Hubert was captivated by the image of Ferdinand over him, the soft incandescent light shining through his fiery hair, giving him a celestial glow. He hated how his eyes were drawn towards the blaze of pride shining in those amber eyes, bewitching him and leaving him unable to look away. He hated how Ferdinand’s incessant noise always caught his ear, how his noble-like pride always made him the center of attention, how Hubert’s eyes always sought out the other man’s presence, like a moth to a flame.

Every time Ferdinand moved slightly, changing the pressure applied to his cock, Hubert hissed, wanting to feel the warmth around him already. But every time Hubert tried to buck up, Ferdinand would very conveniently move out of reach, trying Hubert’s patience.

“You want to be inside me, right? Why don’t you try asking me nicely?”

“You...you must be joking.”

“I am not joking, though?”

Ferdinand wanted Hubert’s cock inside him as soon as possible, but there was no chance of Ferdinand giving in without hearing Hubert at least ask nicely, if not beg him outright. Especially not when Hubert’s flushed face and needy voice were being recorded so perfectly.

Hubert was unbelievably aroused at that point, and it was not solely the result of the pressure on his cock. Ferdinand’s pride, his arrogance, his sunny nature - everything held an alluring charm and Hubert _hated every bit of it_.

But Hubert absolutely needed to be inside Ferdinand right then and there.

“Could you begin already?”

“Nope.”

“I know that both of us need this.”

“Try again!”

“...could you kindly begin?”

“Really, Hubert? That’s the best you could do? I know you can do better.”

Ferdinand chuckled as he applied the teasing pressure once more. Though Ferdinand was having quite a bit of fun, he hoped that Hubert would give in and ask soon. Hubert was not wrong about both of them needing it after all.

“...”

"...please let me..."

"Please let you _what_ , Hubert?"

“...could you please let me enter you?”

“Louder, Hubert. You have a voice, _use it_.”

“...Ferdinand...please let me inside you.”

“One more time?”

“...fuck..Ferd-...Ferdinand. C-could you please let me inside you?”

“Hubert! I never thought you could ask so nicely! I should reward you for being a good boy.”

Ferdinand wasted no time realigning Hubert against his entrance, before slowly sinking down onto his cock, taking the time to readjust himself along the way. He kept the camera on Hubert’s face the entire time, recording his face twisted in pleasure, his every gasp and moan. After sinking down to the base, Ferdinand sat still for a few moments, getting used to the new and strange feeling inside of him.

As soon as he got used to the feeling of that thick cock filling and deliciously stretching him, he slowly lifted himself off Hubert’s cock about halfway before slamming himself back down, camera still on Hubert’s face.

Ferdinand did not expect to love the feeling of a cock filling him up; the entire evening had been one full of discoveries for him. And...well...he supposed that Hubert, with his unconventional beauty and sizeable cock, was not the worst person to experience these sorts of things with. The man had a _fuckbook_ , after all!

“Ah, it seems you are good for something after all, _lapdog_.” Ferdinand smirked as Hubert hissed.

Ferdinand repeated the motion a few more times, rising then sinking on Hubert’s cock, before he realized that he needed to set the camera aside to gain the leverage to ride Hubert faster and harder. He figured that even with the camera not directly on his flushed face, it would still nicely record Hubert’s whines, moans, and even his blush, if the deep scarlet splotches across face and chest were any indication of his enjoyment.

Ferdinand reached over to the tripod, fortunately still within his reach, and placed the camera upon it. He figured that given the tripod’s location, it would still capture both of them entirely, even if the camera was not centered. After setting the camera down, Ferdinand rested each of his hands on Hubert’s arms, holding him down with his sheer strength as he began to ride him in earnest..

“Ah...so big, Hubert…”

Pleasure enveloped Hubert as Ferdinand began to fuck himself on his cock. Looking down and seeing his cock disappear into Ferdinand's body was intoxicating, leaving Hubert dazed and breathless with his heart pounding in his ears. The tight heat sent sparks up his spine, making him want to snap his hips up to meet Ferdinand’s every move. Unfortunately for him, Ferdinand was making good use of his thick muscular thighs, sitting on Hubert and holding his arms in the perfect way to stop him from driving upward. Hubert had not realized that Ferdinand possessed that kind of power - _had he always been that strong?_ All Hubert could do was grasp Ferdinand’s thighs and hold on for the ride.

“Are you that desperate, _dog?_ ”

“...ah...Ferd-...”

Ferdinand grasped him even more tightly, causing Hubert to mewl desperately.

“Ah...Hubert…you are doing _so_ well...such a good pet for me...”

The praise hit Hubert unexpectedly, tendrils of deep-seated satisfaction trailing through him. Hubert's grasp on Ferdinand’s thighs tightened, trying not to come too early and end the words of praise falling from Ferdinand’s lips.

He _hated_ it. He hated that orange hair. He hated that sun-touched skin. He hated those golden eyes that bewitched him. He hated those deliciously thick thighs that haunted his dreams at night. He hated feeling like Ferdinand owned his body. He hated that warmth on his cock. He hated the praise. He hated the intense pleasure. He hated these complicated, bizarre feelings.

Hubert hated that he hated none of it.

Hubert, wanting to see Ferdinand lose some of that composure, tried to reach out to Ferdinand’s cock only to have his hand swatted away.

“Who gave you permission to touch my cock, _lapdog?_ ”

“...ah...you…”

“You will not touch me anywhere else. You will come from that alone.” Ferdinand arrogantly stated as he continued to bounce on Hubert, not giving Hubert any leeway to hold onto.

"Hubert, pet...you feel so good…”

Ferdinand loved the feeling of Hubert’s thick cock hitting his prostate, sending sparks through his body as he continued to ride him intensely. Ferdinand adored Hubert’s voice, mewling and whining helplessly. Hubert’s desperate, blushing face as he struggled to keep his head above the water only added to Ferdinand’s euphoria.

However, he found himself briefly missing the blended aroma of coffee, musk, and sandalwood.

As he remembered the deep notes of the scent that was uniquely Hubert’s, Ferdinand slowed down slightly, wanting to get closer to the source of that scent. Ferdinand bent over once more moving his face near Hubert's collarbone. He sucked and teased at the skin, leaving marks as he deeply inhaled Hubert's scent. That spicy, bitter scent satisfied something very deep in his mind and body.

Ferdinand's slowing speed also gave Hubert a few precious moments to recollect his scattered thoughts. Hubert had always known that he carried a rather unique scent, but he never could have imagined that Ferdinand would be so enthralled by it. Throughout the entire evening, Ferdinand had been seeking out his scent, like one would a beacon in the dark.

Hubert would be lying if he said that he wasn't similarly affected by Ferdinand. Hubert could not stop his hands from gliding across Ferdinand's body, tracing circles on his freckled back along the way. Those aesthetically beautiful and powerful thighs were just as impressive as they had appeared in those occasional, sensual dreams he tried and failed to forget about. Those same thighs that allowed Ferdinand to ride him so wonderfully. Those same thighs that endlessly plagued Hubert's mind, aggravating him to no end.

Ferdinand finally came to a stop after one final bounce, resting his head against Hubert’s collarbone as he continued to deeply inhale the addictive scent, moaning and sighing along the way. Hubert carded his fingers through Ferdinand’s orange hair once more, fisting the fiery strands in his palms.

 _That man._ Taking control and filming as he wanted, then stopping as he wished. Relentlessly mocking Hubert in the process. Taking complete advantage of his reactions. Never letting him live in peace.

Who did Ferdinand think he was?

_The nerve of that man._

“Ferdinand.”

 _How dare he_.

“Oh, Ferdinand.” Hubert cooed, breath gently blowing past Ferdinand’s ear, tickling him as the orange-haired man continued sucking marks onto Hubert’s skin.

“Hmm…?”

_He will regret this. He will regret making him feel all of this._

“You know…”

Ferdinand shuddered, Hubert’s purring voice burning through his skin and mind.

“...I never imagined that you could be such a good boy for me...”

Ferdinand breath hitched, anticipating his next move as Hubert dealt the final blow.

“ _No one_ could ever be as good as you.”

Ferdinand froze, wide-eyed as Hubert took advantage of the opening, flipping them over and pulling out of his body. Hubert loomed over Ferdinand as he pushed those thighs up to more easily access his hole, finally back to where he should have been from the start. Ferdinand instinctively wrapped his legs around Hubert’s waist.

“Hubert...you…”

“Did you want something, Ferdinand?”

“You...don’t tell me…”

Ferdinand was breathing deeply, still intoxicated by Hubert's spicy scent surrounding him. He had a bad feeling about this…

“You want me inside you, right?”

_Oh no._

“Why don’t you ask me nicely?”

_He knew it. That bastard._

“You...you need this just as badly, you know?”

“Do I now?”

“Ah…” a moan slipped from Ferdinand’s lips.

Hubert smirked as he rubbed the tip of his hard cock against Ferdinand's entrance, smearing the droplets of pre-cum around his hole, before pulling away every time Ferdinand tried to use his thighs to take Hubert back inside himself.

“You...you...ah...enter me already.”

“Oh Ferdinand, I know you can do better than that.”

“Hubert, please...just enter me already...”

“No good. Try again.” Hubert purred into Ferdinand’s ear.

Ferdinand could not believe the gall of that man, throwing his words back at him so infuriatingly well.

“...Hubert, come on…”

“Hmm……”

Ferdinand was heady with anticipation as his body trembled with desire. He was unable to think about anything other than Hubert, his sharp green eyes, the hunger and desire in those eyes, his lithe body looming over him and surrounding him on all sides, and his sinfully dark voice echoing in his ears. Together with that maddening combination of coffee, sandalwood, and musk...and those memories from earlier of being under Hubert's control...and the fact that he needed Hubert desperately...

Ferdinand realized that he lost.

_He lost?_

…

So he lost this round. Damn it all.

“So? What will it be, Ferdinand?”

“...please…”

"Please _what_?"

"...fuck me..."

“Louder, I cannot hear you.”

“Hu-Hubert…...please _fuck_ me!”

“There. That was not so hard now, was it? I should reward you for being such a good boy.”

Hubert lined himself up and penetrated Ferdinand in one smooth glide.

It _burned_. All of it burned. His body quivered in Hubert’s arms and his mind was inundated with nothing but thoughts of Hubert. His arousal was rock hard and leaking profuriously, his hole was stretching and clenching about Hubert’s cock, and his face contorted in ecstasy as Hubert pushed even deeper than he had been earlier. Ferdinand clamped his legs around Hubert’s waist even more tightly. He wrapped his arms around Hubert’s shoulders as he braced himself for the impending onslaught.

Hubert, on the other hand, felt victorious. He finally got what he wanted and needed beneath him, though he would loathe admitting to it. But it was not enough.

 _He needed more_.

Hubert twisted Ferdinand’s face, slotting their mouths together, then began thrusting his tongue roughly into Ferdinand’s mouth, matching the thrusts of his hips that were driving into Ferdinand at a steady pace. He felt Ferdinand’s arms reaching around him, his fingers digging into his shoulder blades. He drove Hubert crazy like no other person could.

_And yet, it still was not enough._

Nothing was enough when it concerned this infuriating man.

“Who do you think you are, you little tart?”

“H-Hu…”

“You are constantly in my face-”

“Aah...”

“In my mind-”

“Oh..Hu-”

“Loud-“

“-bert...ah..”

“Vexing-”

“Oh...aah…!”

“Maddening.”

“Aaah!” Ferdinand cried out desperately as Hubert nailed his prostate.

Hubert sneered in satisfaction.

“Did you like that, _Ferdinand?_ ”

“Yes...ah...yes…”

“You really can’t help your slutty body now, can you?”

Ferdinand scratched even more deeply across Hubert’s back, his words setting off shockwaves that rippled across his mind. The heat blazing through his body intensified, as his heart raced. The hunger and desire in that breathy voice resonated around him and the scent of coffee and sandalwood only got stronger as Ferdinand’s mouth latched onto the junction between Hubert’s neck and shoulder. He bit down and sucked intensely, determined to leave his own mark on the senseless man.

“And yet, you…”

“...mmm…”

“How is it...ah...that you constantly occupy my thoughts?”

“Aah...deep, aah...”

“How...how can I think of nothing but fucking you senseless?”

Ferdinand let out a loud cry as Hubert nailed his prostate a second time, the tight warmth clenching around Hubert once more.

“So loud...isn’t the camera enough, you little vixen?”

“Oh...yes...fuck...”

“Do you want everyone in this building to hear your cries of pleasure as I fuck you?”

_It still was not enough for him._

Even with Ferdinand’s voice ringing throughout the bedroom, it still was not enough for Hubert. He felt a deep seated desire to finally put that brat in his place.

_What else could he do?_

Hubert spotted his folded black scarf sitting innocently on top of his so-called _fuckbook_.

Hubert pulled out of Ferdinand and sat up before flipping him over one last time, pushing his head to the pillow and his arse to the air. He reached out and grabbed the cotton scarf, quickly unfolding and tying it around Ferdinand’s arms, then moving those arms above his head. Seeing Ferdinand covered in his marks and spread out before him like that drove him _mad_.

“You...you dirty bastard...”

“Oh? It seems that have not done a good enough job fucking you.”

Hubert thrust back into Ferdinand and draped himself possessively over his back. He remained still for a moment, asserting his position over Ferdinand, before moving his face by Ferdinand’s neck. He bit and sucked at Ferdinand’s neck once again, placing yet another mark alongside the others decorating his body as Hubert continued his assault. He would _not_ fall again.

“You feel so _good_ , so perfectly tight around my cock.”

“Ah...ah…”

“Like you were _made_ for me.”

“Hu...bert...ah...”

“Oh...dear Ferdinand. Does my voice and scent affect you so strongly?”

Ferdinand shuddered as Hubert ran his hands down the front of his chest, stopping at his nipples. He pinched and twisted them with each hand, drawing more moans as Ferdinand arched his back. Hubert continued to toy with his nipples, tormenting them as he continued to thrust rhythmically into him.

“So sensitive.”

“Aahn…”

“Your wanton body knows what it wants.”

“...fuck…”

“You have a pretty mouth. _Use it._ ”

“...fuck me…”

“Louder, _pet_ ”

“Ah...Fuck me harder, Hubert!”

“You are insatiable, you filthy boy.”

Hubert took that as a cue to begin fucking Ferdinand in earnest. He gripped Ferdinand’s hips and began pounding into his hole, setting a harsh pace. Ferdinand matched him at every step, bracing himself for each snap and occasionally pushing back against him.

“Hu-Hubert...Touch me…”

“I refuse. A harlot like you should be able to come on my cock alone.”

“You...don’t actually expect me to...I can’t…it’s impossible...”

“You can. And you will.”

“What a...ah...dirty...ah...”

Doubling down on his words, Hubert started timing and aiming his thrusts to consistently hit Ferdinand’s prostate, inundating him with endless waves of pleasure, almost too much even. Ferdinand’s sobs increased in volume, the building fire pooling low in his abdomen as Hubert continued driving into him like a single-minded, obsessed madman.

_He wasn’t actually capable of coming untouched on Hubert’s cock...right?_

Yet, with the scent of Hubert’s musk surrounding and overwhelming him, with that silky voice and those filthy words intoxicating his mind, and with the weight of that body covering his own in such a dominant manner, Ferdinand could not help but think that he might very well be capable of exactly that.

Not too long after, Ferdinand felt the heat inside him explode, rippling across his body as he came across the sheets, painting white streaks underneath him. After his climax passed, Ferdinand felt his body go limp, leaving his body open for Hubert to use to reach his own climax.

Sure enough, Hubert began fucking Ferdinand’s hole even harder, the rhythm of his thrusts becoming more erratic as Hubert chased his climax. Soon, Hubert pushed himself as deep into Ferdinand as he could before he went still and came forcefully, pulsing into Ferdinand’s core.

-

Hubert fell on top of Ferdinand, draped over his back once more. Neither of them wanted to move for the time being, recoiling from their powerful orgasms. The two of them took several deep breaths, trying to reestablish regular breathing patterns before attempting to do anything else.

After a few moments, Hubert reached above Ferdinand’s head to gently undo the cotton scarf from around his arms, the scarf slightly damp with Ferdinand’s sweat, before using both hands to massage Ferdinand's arms.

“...Hubert. You’re heavy. Move.”

Hubert, too tired and satisfied from the sexual encounter to argue, gently lifted himself off Ferdinand’s back and slowly pulled out of his hole, moving to sit upright. Before he moved away from Ferdinand and the bed, Hubert could not stop his gaze from drifting to Ferdinand’s arse, still red from Hubert's hands, seeing his own cum slowly drip out of his hole. Entranced, Hubert slowly lifted his fingers, gently collecting the trails of white as they fell down his thighs and pushing it gently back into Ferdinand’s hole.

“Ah...seriously, Hubert?"

"..."

"You know I need to shower and get all of that out. But you sure were into that! Your face at the end must have been something else!” Ferdinand stated, trying to project a smug and proud attitude.

“...”

Hubert was not impressed.

“Are you really going to continue this now? Just...go use the shower past that door. You can use the supplies and towels in there. I will leave a change of clothing out for you.” Hubert responded as he finally got off the bed and began stretching his arms and legs.

“Oh? You’re being nice. Is that the post-orgasm bliss speaking, Hubert?” Ferdinand snarked.

Hubert sighed.

_Of course that brat would continue to annoy him even after an intense sexual encounter._

"Go and shower now."

"Yeah, sure."

Ferdinand decided to stop provoking Hubert and got off the bed. After standing on shaky legs for a few moments to make sure he would not collapse, he started walking towards the bathroom when he felt something dripping down his legs. Ferdinand froze and blushed furiously when he realized what it was.

“Just go, Ferdinand.” Hubert blushed as he responded, hypnotized by the sight, shooing Ferdinand towards the bathroom.

Ferdinand sprinted to the bathroom, closing the bathroom door quickly and starting his shower.

After calming himself, Hubert continued to stretch, the various positions having strained his body a bit. As he thought about the aches in his body, his mind drifted back to everything that happened over the past hour. He suddenly remembered that the camera was still recording and quickly walked over to the side of the bed to end the recording and turn the camera off.

As he was moving the camera and tripod back to its original location next to the door, everything that transpired finally hit him at once, eliciting a gasp.

_Just what happened? And what had he done?!_

Hubert’s mind rewound to the start of their encounter just under an hour ago. Ferdinand had arrived, intending to work on a project with Edelgard. Unfortunately due to the storm, Edelgard experienced unforeseen delays, which set Ferdinand off.

_How ridiculous, the weather could pose unexpected delays for anyone._

Then Ferdinand kept insulting Edelgard...then Hubert defended Edelgard...then Ferdinand and Hubert attacked each other, nothing particularly out of the ordinary for their arguments, then...

…

_It was him. He kissed Ferdinand first. Why?!_

_And even if he kissed Ferdinand first, why did that idiot kiss him back?!_

_And even if they kissed each other, how and why the hell did they escalate to sex?!_

_And even if they did escalate to sex, did it have to be so kinky and rough?!_

_And even if they did have kinky rough sex, how the fuck did they end up making a…_

_…_

_A sex tape._

_Flames. He and Ferdinand made a sex tape._

_They made a sex tape. A damned sex tape._

_…_

Hubert very quickly gave up trying to figure out just how things had escalated so severely. Besides, what had happened was in the past and there was no real point in trying to change something that could not be changed. Hubert still could not explain the complicated, bizarre feelings that Ferdinand left him with. The only things he did know were that he clearly found Ferdinand sexually attractive on some level...

_Attractive enough to make a damned sex tape with him..._

And that Ferdinand also found him, his voice, and his scent sexually attractive on some level…

_Attractive enough to make a damned sex tape with him..._

Well that, and that he was too tired to figure out how any of this happened in the first place.

Suddenly, a familiar chime interrupted the silence once more.

Hubert turned to the cell phone he left on the nightstand and picked it up.

-

_Hubert -_

_My apologies for the delay today. Unfortunately, I will not be able to return to the loft for the night. I will be spending the night with Dorothea as usual. Also, could you please apologize to Ferdinand on my behalf once again. I truly did not intend for any of this to happen. In addition, because I am unable to make it back to the apartment tonight, I was wondering if you had the time to run a few errands for me tonight. I have sent you another message with a list of items that I will need for tomorrow. I would be very grateful if you could assist me. Thank you for everything as always, and my apologies once more._

_-Edelgard_

-

Hubert shook his head. He would be happy to assist Edelgard in any way possible. Hubert went to his closet, pausing in front of the mirror for a bit to look at the marks and scratches Ferdinand had left on his own pale skin, before changing into a fresh set of clothing. He pulled out a spare set of clothes for Ferdinand to wear after he was finished taking his shower.

After Ferdinand stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his hips, Hubert handed him the spare set of clothing, blushing slightly at his marked up body and looking away. After Ferdinand had finished changing, Hubert explained the recent text message from Edelgard. Hubert thought he had heard Ferdinand mutter something like “of course she wouldn’t make it in the end” under his breath, but Hubert decided to graciously leave it alone and not take the bait.

_Especially not considering what happened the last time he reacted to Ferdinand's provocations._

Hubert simply rolled his eyes at Ferdinand’s comment and told him to get his backpack and get ready to leave, since he needed to run a few errands himself. He was grateful that Ferdinand had chosen not to respond with another sassy comment about Edelgard. Hubert was far too exhausted to deal with another conflict.

“Oh right Hubert - the tape. Don’t forget to send me that tape tomorrow. I have to see just how pathetic your face looked after all.”

“Unbelievable. You're so fixated on this..but very well. I will send you the clip tomorrow afternoon after my classes are over.”

Ferdinand and Hubert bundled up and stepped out of the loft. Ferdinand returned to his apartment while Hubert ran his errands for Edelgard before she returned the next day.

\--------------------

The snowstorm outside was finally dying down when he received a message from Edelgard:

_-_

_Claude -_

_Unfortunately, the storm has prevented me from being able to return to my loft for the night. Since I will be at Dorothea’s place tonight, I will not be able to hand over the project materials. I do not think Hubert will be at the apartment, since I have asked him to run a few errands for me. I requested that the staff allow you into the apartment to pick up the materials listed in the next message. Please note the passcode also sent to you in the other message._

_-Edelgard_

-

Claude did not feel like leaving the warmth of his apartment at this time of night with the snow still falling outside. Unfortunately for him, he had little choice, seeing as his and Edelgard’s grades were on the line for their political science class. Moreover, he had no desire to annoy her moody roommate.

No, he definitely did _not_ want to get on Hubert’s bad side for “sullying Edelgard’s academic record”.

After messaging Hilda in case she returned to their apartment while he was out, he threw on his winter layers and braved the night chill. After a short drive to the Hresvelg residence, Claude followed Edelgard’s instructions and entered her loft apartment. As she had noted earlier, her black-haired roommate was conspicuously (and thankfully) absent. Claude opened the list of project materials and their locations from the other text message that Edelgard had sent him.

_-_

_Printed Poster - Against the far wall inside my bedroom._

_Three USB Flash Drives - In the top-left drawer of the desk in the living room._

_Video Camera and Tripod - Has red sticker. Next to the door in Hubert’s bedroom._

_Box with Props - The cardboard box by the entrance to the loft apartment._

-

The list was basic and the items were simple enough to find.

After taking a moment to warm his body up, Claude began strolling around the apartment picking up the listed items. The box was next to him by the entrance and the dark mahogany desk with the flash drives was directly in front of him. Next, he entered the room to his right. It was definitely Hubert’s room from the looks of it, though it seemed a bit messy for the man. Fortunately, he easily found the camera sitting on the tripod just inside the room. Similarly, he found the poster inside Edelgard’s bedroom, leaning against the far wall. He carried all of the items to his car after securing the door to Edelgard’s loft. He drove very slowly and carefully back to his apartment, mindful of his drowsiness, of the white clouds of snow, and of icy patches on the pavement reflecting the street lights.

As he was transporting the materials back to his apartment, he received another text message. It looked like Hilda was spending the night elsewhere - probably at Marianne’s place. It was all the better, since Claude intended to work quickly to prepare the presentation materials. He definitely did not need a certain loud pink-haired girl to distract him!

The poster was complete with the presentation details in the flash drives. He would need the box with the props, but not until the next day so Claude set the box aside. All Claude had remaining was to prep the camera for recording. It was pretty late, and all Claude wanted to do was to go to sleep after making sure that the camera was ready to go for the next day.

Because the camera belonged to Edelgard, Claude wanted to make sure that nothing important was recorded on the tape before clearing it. He picked up the camera and connected it to his laptop. He opened the video editing software to more easily view the contents in case anything important happened to show up. He hoped nothing was on there, since his eyes were drifting shut, his body felt lethargic, and his mind was scattered.

Such was the life of a university student, however, so Claude got to work. He rewound the tape and hit the play button.

The screen was fairly dark and nothing notable could be seen. To speed things up, Claude decided to play the clip at double speed. After a few minutes, he saw a short clip of Edelgard and Dimitri debating in class, the two of them wildly gesturing at each other. Claude remembered that day and snickered a bit at how easily those two showed their emotions. He was more the type to hold his cards close to his chest after all. Fortunately, that particular clip had already been extracted earlier in the semester.

That clip soon came to an end, the screen fading to black. After a few moments, the screen brightened once more to a scene of rather serene landscape in a nearby forest. Several animals popped up across the screen, the blades of grass and dandelion flowers swaying gently in the breeze. Edelgard appeared on screen a few times, talking about something while some guy, probably Hubert, interjected with the occasional comment. Soon the clip ended and Claude saved the clip, in case Edelgard had not already done so. Claude then continued to watch.

It was close to the end of the tape when the screen flickered one final time. It was probably the last clip on the tape, and Claude was ready to just snip and save it, so that he could go to sleep soon. Rather, that was what he was hoping for as he kept a lazy eye on the screen.

_“...Ah…Won’t be satisfied….perfect angle...fuck…ah...”_

The tired man suddenly snapped to attention and hit the pause button upon hearing what sounded like moans. Neither the audio nor the visuals were very clear, but Claude could recognize that deep voice and that orange hair anywhere.

_Ferdinand? ...and Hubert? No. That can’t be right. Those two can’t stand each other._

_Though Hubert....hmm..._

Claude sat upright, paused the video, and rewound it until the screen went pitch black once more. After reducing the playback speed to the original 1x, Claude hit play once more, taking in the scene unfolding before his eyes.

_That is Ferdinand and Hubert alright, arguing…no...oh...oh my._

_Oh my god. Holy shit._

_They’re kissing._

_Ferdinand...and Hubert!_

_Kissing!_

_Wait. No......did Ferdinand just...SLAM him into a wall?!_

_Oh. Oh no. This is not happening. He did not just drop to his knees._

_Oh. Fuck._

The scene slowly played out before Claude’s disbelieving eyes as the sounds of Hubert’s moans and Ferdinand’s taunts began to fill the air. There was no chance of Claude being able to forget the pleasure painted in Hubert’s voice as Hubert felt every lick, kiss, and suck that Ferdinand was performing on screen. Ferdinand’s swollen red lips painted in pre-cum and his flushed face also burned itself into Claude’s memory. Claude had not thought it possible, but he would swear that his dark-skinned face flushed even redder as he sat transfixed, eyes unable to move away from the screen.

_“...fuck you, I can take anything…….dirty bastard…”_

_Hubert had a damned book on kinky ways to fuck? Hubert? Seriously?_

_Though now that he thought about it, Hubert..._

_“SLAP”_

_….he spanked him. Oh my god, Hubert spanked Ferdinand’s arse._

_“...ah...ah, Hubert...ah…”_

_Wow. Kind of hot._

_Wait...what the fuck was he thinking just now?!?_

_Oh gods. Now he is...no..._

_..._

_Those two are going to fuck on-screen, aren’t they._

_..._

_Seriously?! Ferdinand? And Hubert?!?_

_And why the fuck couldn’t he stop watching!?!_

Claude’s face burned as he continued staring at -

_“..ah...ah...Hu-Hubert…so good...such a good pet...”_

\- at Ferdinand riding Hubert like he was a champion equestrian in full control of his horse.

_What the hell, just how powerful are those thighs? How the fuck does he have this power?_

_“...who gave you permission to touch my cock, lapdog…”_

_Hot damn._

And champion rider Ferdinand was, if the flush across Hubert’s pale face, the hitch in Hubert’s deep voice, and the tremble in Hubert’s lithe body were any indication. Dear goodness, he was not going to forget that image anytime soon either.

_“...I never imagined that you could be such a good boy for me. No one could ever be as good as you...”_

_Oh god, it’s happening._

_“...who do you think you are, you little tart…”_

_Oh my god._

_“...can’t help your slutty body...”_

_It’s actually happening._

_“...It seems I have not done a good enough job fucking you...”_

Claude heard not only sarcasm and condescension, but also lust and passion from that voice.

_“...like you were made for me…”_

_From Hubert. Seriously._

_He knew it. Hubert..._

_“...ah...fuck me harder, Hubert!”_

_And Ferdinand. Unbelievable._

_"...a harlot like you should be able to come on my cock alone...”_

_Holy shit, Hubert._

Claude was not going to be able to face either of those idiots anytime in the immediate future. Images of Ferdinand scratching at Hubert’s back, of Hubert flipping Ferdinand over and tying his arms with the black scarf, of Ferdinand taunting Hubert, of Hubert mercilessly tormenting and dirty talking Ferdinand in revenge, of Hubert brutally fucking Ferdinand in the end, and of Hubert’s cum dripping out of Ferdinand would haunt him for days to come.

_Oh fuck, that was seriously sexy._

All of those images from the video were burned permanently into Claude’s mind, giving rise to a weird heat growing stronger inside him.

_Oh HELL no. That is NOT happening._

Claude immediately slammed his laptop shut. He did not want that train of thought progressing any further. As more time passed by, it finally dawned on Claude just what he had watched.

_They...they hate-fucked._

_On screen._

_They had passionate hate sex._

_On screen._

_..._

_Those morons actually made...a sex tape._

_..._

Claude took a few moments to let that conclusion sink into his mind.

_And they did it not too long before I arrived at that loft, based on the timestamps._

_I...I am…kind of impressed now that I think about it._

Claude had to give it to those two for having the sheer audacity to do something so risque and kinky. Cameras, fuckbooks, spanking, bondage, dirty talking, and creampies. He _never_ would have imagined a prideful Ferdinand or a restrained Hubert capable of _that_ sort of eroticism and lust, even considering his hunch regarding Hubert. He was also very grateful that he had not left for Edelgard’s loft earlier. Claude was even grateful that Edelgard was spending the night with her girlfriend instead.

Suddenly, Claude found himself at a loss of how to deal with the recording.

_Leave the video alone? No...Edelgard might find it and that would be even worse. Besides, we need a blank tape for our presentation practice tomorrow, and I can’t risk our grades._

_Delete the video? No...Hubert and Ferdinand made this video deliberately, so deleting it without their permission isn’t the right thing to do._

_Talk to them in person? No...too embarrassing! Ferdinand would be annoying. And Hubert might actually kill me for watching that tape. He would absolutely know that I watched the entire thing._

_Ask someone else for help? Absolutely not. That would only violate their privacy even more._

_Isolate the clip and send it to them? Hmm..._

After several minutes, Claude decided on his final idea: to cut out the clip and send the file to Hubert and Ferdinand. No one else would ever have to know about this sex tape and the camera would be ready for Edelgard and himself to use the next day. It was also the quickest option, seeing as Claude was rather drowsy, though he was still a bit…hot and bothered...

...

Nope. He was not going to pay any attention to that. He would finish this task quickly then head to sleep, ready for the next day.

After making sure that he would not have any... _personal reactions_ , Claude reluctantly flipped open the laptop and opened up the video editing software one final time. Despite the embarrassment and the tingling sensation lingering on his skin, Claude successfully saved the sex tape clip as an easy-to-send email attachment for Hubert and Ferdinand. He would follow up with them in a few days once he got his reactions under control, to make sure that they understood that he would never try to harm or otherwise embarrass either of them over this.

However, Claude couldn’t muster the energy to draft a long letter at that time of night, with his sleepiness and…yeah. Claude had no plans of going anywhere near that dangerous train of thought. It was not hard to ignore, given his exhaustion, so Claude wrote up a simple email.

_-_

_Hello you two -_

_I found this on the camera last night when I was working on a project. I wanted to return this to you, since I needed the tape cleared for that project. Sorry for any inconvenience._

_-Claude_

-

Claude quickly hit the send button after attaching the video file, shut down his laptop, and immediately collapsed onto his comfortable bed. He would be ready to deal with Edelgard the next day, and hopefully not run into Hubert along the way.

Unfortunately, in his impatience to be done with the video, to ignore the heat in his body, and to go to sleep as quickly as possible, Claude failed to notice that he had accidentally autofilled the campus mailing list in the ‘To’ field before sending that final email of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I have to echo Claude - holy shit, Hubert! Also, RIP Claude. Hilda will never let you live this down!
> 
> Anyways, it will definitely be some time before Part 2 goes up, but I promise that it will go up sometime in the first few months of 2020! Part 2 will be about as long as (or longer than?) Part 1, will be more involved, and will probably also be fairly filthy from the looks of my draft outline so far!
> 
> As a preemptive apology for the delay, here is a preview summary for Part 2:
>
>> Thanks to Claude’s little fuckup, Hubert and Ferdinand’s sex tape was leaked to everyone on campus! The next day, Hubert, Ferdinand, and Claude navigate the campus in the aftermath of the sex tape leak and interact with many FE3H folks from all three houses and the Church. Hubert and Ferdinand are also trying to deal with some rather...erotic daydreams from both memories of The Tape and sex dreams they had the night after they filmed their sex tape! Also, Edelgard has some choice words for these clowns. She is not pleased.
> 
>   
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/MikaHaruka_FE3H
> 
> UPDATE - So, obviously Part 2 isn't up yet, since my life has gone wild with everything going on lately (Covid-19, graduation, moving for grad school in a few months, and more). I did write Part 1 to be a decent standalone, since I had a slight fear this would happen. But rest assured that I do still have my plans for Part 2 and will post that eventually, even if I do not know when.


End file.
